How Could I Stop?
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Woodcrest, and love is in the air. Jazmine wants to confess her feelings for a special someone. Huey wants to ignore his feelings once again. Riley wants to confront his feelings for someone. But on a day like this, who honestly comes out fulfilling their wish? RxJxH... oneshot right hur. Jazmine's POV.


**A little oneshot to get your Valentine's Day going… if I can finish it by the end of the day lol. Because, yes, I'm starting this Valentine's Day oneshot on Valentine's Day. But I have a four day weekend so I'm hoping to if not get all four things I want to start, finish, and have out by the end of the day at least be out by Monday. And also sorry about _Don't Look for What You're Not Willing to Give _and _Mixed Feelings and Money Problems_. I've had chapters with about 2,000 words done already, but I'm trying to make them longer. But I figured they're my second priority compared to Valentine's Day stuff and most importantly, _The Things That Have Been Thrown_! So, without further ado, I give you _How Could I Stop?_**

**P.S. RxJxH eek!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS**

**Jazmine's POV:**

_Come on… it's your day to ask… _I tell myself. It was February 14—Valentine's Day. And the boy who I've loved forever, or at least since I first met him, was going to get told exactly that…

…he was going to get told that I've loved him for the life I've lived, and I'll still be loving him, even more, in the next.

I was heading over to the Freeman residence to see the eldest brother, Huey. In hand, I had some chocolate strawberries (because I knew that he would be mad if I just brought chocolate, being his whole anti-sweet attitude, to everything) and a shoe box full of DVDs—ranging from _Gone with the Wind _to _Marley and Me_, and other romance, sweet, hurt/comfort, drama movies and seasons of TV shows I loved.

I also had a rose, for Mr. Freeman, and a chocolate bar for Riley, if he even is home. These days, at age 15, he just runs around wherever, doing whatever, with whoever—I hate to say it, but no one can stop him.

I took the last few steps, and when I got to their front doorstep, I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

Of course, Mr. Freeman, who's still looking good for his age, answered, vs. Huey, who was probably debating again on a video chat with all those other revolutionists, or those who Huey called "devil worshipers" or "fox followers"—the people who could practically, or could completely, repeat a fox news report word for word.

"Hey cutie pie," he greets me, allowing me into his welcoming home.

"Hi Mr. Freeman. Happy Valentine's Day!" I respond, handing him the flower. "Is Riley here?" I ask him, holding up the chocolate bar.

"Nope. That boy's out—Lord knows where… So I'll be taking that," he replies, gently taking the chocolate bar out of my hand. "Huey's upstairs in his room, acting like a lazy nigga," he continues.

"He's probably just on another one of those video chat conferences or whatever they're called," I assure him.

"Well, that's for me to _not _know, and for you to find out," he finishes, walking away to go sit down on the couch, and turn on BET.

I walk upstairs slowly, and take a deep breath once I reach the top. I take a few more steps and pause again, taking another deep breath.

"Huey?" I call out once I reach his door. No response… great.

I open his door a little bit to peek through, but see nothing. I take a step in, and he turns to me immediately.

"Jazmine." He greets me, plainly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Huey," I tell him, giving him the box of chocolate covered strawberries.

"You too." He says, taking the box, and returning to typing on his computer.

A few minutes pass by, and nothing happens…

…10 more minutes—still nothing.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? I've got _Gone with the Wind_," I try to persuade him.

"I thought you would've known I hated that movie from seven years ago, Jazmine," he responds rudely.

"Well, I figured over the span of seven years that you might've changed your mind, Freeman."

"Well you guessed wrong. And for the record, just because there are strawberries under the chocolate doesn't make the chocolate itself any less fattening."

"Great to know," I tell him, picking up the box of chocolate covered strawberries I had given him. "Just fucking great to know," I continue, smashing the box into the ground. "You know, I came over here to tell you I loved you, Freeman," I finish, stomping on the box and shattering DVDs. "But now I know you're not the one," I say, leaving in a split second flat.

"Jazmine!" He calls out, but it's too late now. I keep on running down the stairs, trying to get away from him.

"Oh great, boy. What have you done now?" Granddad asks Huey as I close his front house door on his face, leaving him to sigh, and me to escape to the hill. I run into Ruckus on the way.

"Happy Valentine's Day to the white part of ya," he yells. "Make sure to stay away from those niglets, especially the larger one… shoot, he's a full grown nigga now," he says, shaking his head in an upset manner.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I whisper under my breath, sniffling a bit to keep the tears and emotions inside of me, instead of spilling out.

"Now you carry on, ya little mulatto. The black part of you is starting to stank," he shoos me off.

I carry on, walking up the path to get to the hill. Once I'm 10 feet away from the top, I stop my attempts of holding it in, and begin to let it all out.

And once I reach the top, I'm met by another figure, who also seems to be trying to escape…

…Riley.

"Oh, hey Riley," I greet him, looking down to hide the tears. Guess he wasn't out wilding with Thugnificent afterall.

"Jaz… what happened?" he asks, lifting my chin up with his surprisingly gentle hands.

"Nothing. It's nothing," I try to tell him, but he just isn't convinced.

"It's that nigga Huey, ain't it. You can't keep going after him, Jaz. I know you love him and all, but as his brother, I gotta tell you personally that he ain't one for emotions and feelings." He takes a step closer to me, and puts his other hand on my cheek, rubbing it a bit. "I'm sorry to say, 'cause I thought he'd come through for you, but I guess if he ain't willing to visit our Dad in jail, he ain't willing to love anyone at all… But I am… and Jaz, I think I love you."

And with our lips, we sealed a kiss. It was a kiss that felt as good as opening a bottle of champagne, or the feeling of vodka touching your lips... It was a kiss that could've last for centuries, but was soon dismissed—because of the thought of someone else…

…Huey.

And in his room, I hoped his world was spinning around, too, the same way he made mine turn upside down and back around again for infinity—the same amount of time I would love him, deep down inside, despite this interaction and those to come with Riley.

**A/N: Now onto the next 3 things I have to do (after I clean my room otherwise my mom's gonna kill me). So yah this is a ONESHOT so even though it ended such a way just… I don't know… don't be intrigued to know more I guess lol. See ya at my next two Valentine's Day twoshots and the end of _The Things That Have Been Thrown._**

**Much love (especially to ya Single Pringles, like me)**

**-HFRMW**


End file.
